


Grounded

by Merfilly



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Community: tf_speedwriting, Fluff, Gen, Mentors, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-05
Updated: 2012-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-30 16:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/333631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Silverbolt wants to conquer his fear of heights.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grounded

He was being ridiculous. He had wings and engines and everything he needed. Yet here he was, having evaded his gestalt, standing on a precipice with all the confidence of a just-framed mech.

Granted, he hadn't been framed all that long, but still! He was expected to lead, to be an example, and he just could not focus past this. Sure, he managed to handle it when he was in the middle of something else, but to just choose to throw himself out and defy gravity?

It wasn't happening at all.

He offlined his optics, and just tried to feel the air moving around him, to convince himself that it wouldn't be so different without the solidity of the ground beneath his pedes. He gave it a full klik of thought, before the panic gripped him and he had to look just to be certain he was still stable and grounded.

Skyfire was hovering off to his left hand side, out in the open air, and Silverbolt felt nothing but shame to know his fear was arcing so visibly though his fields.

::May I help you, Silverbolt?:: Skyfire asked, all soft and gentle in basic glyphs that soothed and promised only help, not ridicule.

::I shouldn't need it!::

The petulant protest came off before Silverbolt could censor himself, and then Skyfire was transforming in midair, despite the energy cost it required to hover on his heel thrusters.

"For some, flight is not instinct. For some, it is a chore." He held his hand out to the young Aerialbot. "I want to help you find the joy in it."

Silverbolt cycled air through his intakes, out again, and then reached for that hand. Skyfire would never let him fall, but Skyfire didn't need him to be strong either. 

"It's really high up here," Silverbolt babbled nervously.

"Not as far as I have been," Skyfire answered dryly. He closed his hand around Silverbolt's digits, gently pulling. "Trust yourself, and fly with me."

That pull, the kindness, and the fact Silverbolt wanted to measure up in this mech's eyes coaxed the Aerial bot to take the step over, heel-jets firing automatically. The fact they did helped steady the mech, as he looked down to see the ground too far away. He still felt fear, but Skyfire's hand tightened on his, and that was the grounding he needed.


End file.
